Kagome's New Dog
by DarkWolf395
Summary: Rated to be safe. Inuyasha has died. Kagome is very upset, but can a new canine friend help her or remind her of a certain someone? - Note: happens after Naraku's death.
1. Losing him

Well, I got really bored

Well, I got really bored. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome was walking toward the well in tears. 'Why did this happen to me?' she thought. The love of her life had been killed. Climbing into the well, Kagome felt the familier blue light surround her body. She got out of the well, in her own world, her real home. Sure, she would miss the good feeling of Keade's hut, the warmth of the fire, and sleeping outside looking at the sea of stars above her.

I hoped you liked it. If you want to make me feel better, click the lonely little purple-blue button.


	2. Mom's gone

Well, I hope you like it so far

Well, I hope you like it so far.

Kagome went down the well. She went up the ladder and out of the well. It was her time. 'So not used to this anymore,' she thought. Kagome went to her house, but when she came to the door she saw a note. "Dear Kagome, Souta and I went to your Aunt Akiko's house. We'll be back in a week. The key to the house is in the well house under the stairs. Love, Mom" it read. "Oh, hurray." Kagome said bitterly. She went back to the well and got the key. She went inside and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

All that was on was crappy, boring shows. Kagome's favorite channels all had on the 'Paid Programming' b. s. on. She sighed. 'What am I going to do?' the young teen thought. Her stomach growled. So Kagome went downstairs and got out some ramen. 'Inuyasha loved ramen…' she thought as she put a teakettle on the stove to boil. She went and checked the TV again, and this time found something interesting on.

The kettle whistled and smoked. Kagome went and poured the boiling water on the ramen. She slipped a little and got some of the water on her arm. "Crap." She hissed. Luckily, her mom, being a mom, got a lot of burn treatments, pain relievers, bandages and gauze, and other mostly unused medical things. Kagome went and got some aloe gel and a bandage. She wrapped it carefully. Her ramen had cooled by now, so she went and got a fork and started to eat.

Kagome laid down the empty bowl on the carpet. She was really bored by now, but she was tired. She got some pajamas, went to the bathroom, and took a shower. She put on her pajamas, set her alarm clock, and went to sleep.

Hope you liked it, next chapter something interesting happens.


	3. Deciding

Well, hope this chapter is better.

DISCALIMER: I only own my ideas.

' I have to get over it sometime, but I can't…' Kagome thought, lying down in her bed with her eyes red from crying. Her mother wasn't at home so she had nobody to help make her feel better. Souta and Grandpa were out shopping at the time. Kagome suddenly remembered that she had a test tomorrow at school, but she didn't care. She wanted Inuyasha back.

"Kagome, are you still here?" Grandpa shouted as he and Souta entered the house. "Yes Grandpa," Kagome called from up the stairs. "Well, I need you to quit your moping and get down here to help with the shrine! It's not healthy to lie in bed all the time, you know!" Grandpa shouted. Kagome hadn't told him yet since he hadn't been there when she had come out of the well. She just wanted to be left alone, to be given some time off school and just about daily life to be given some time to heal and just _get over_ this guy. But Kagome got up out of the bed anyway to help out a bit. When she got down the stairs her Grandpa wondered why she looked so sad. "Ya know Kagome, maybe you should get a pet or something. I heard they help relieve stress." Souta tried to offer some advice for his sister, because he knew what it was like to lose somebody important to you; his girlfriend had jut dumped him recently for someone else. Kagome just sighed but tried to brighten up her attitude.

"Ok, I'll think about it for a while. Thanks, Souta." Kagome said, putting on the best smile she could muster, and went outside to help with the chores.

------An hour later-----

Kagome had given some thought about what Souta said, and she decided it would be a good idea. She still had Buyo, but he was lazy and slept all day. She needed a more active cat, like a kitten or…. A dog? But thinking of a dog made Kagome sad. Maybe she would get a dog, but one that didn't make her think of Inuyasha. "Maybe something like a poodle," she thought out loud. She went inside to tell her Grandpa, and he said he would speak to her mother about it.

So, was this chapter better than the last two? I hope so. Tell me!


	4. Inuyasha, The Silver Dog

Here we go!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas.

Kagome woke up the next day. After Grandpa had phoned her mother about getting a dog, her mom had agreed if it would help her. So she showered, brushed her teeth, dressed, and headed off for the pet store.

'Where am I?' a beautiful silver-white dog wondered. 'What happened? Why am I in a cage?' His golden eyes looked around and he was shocked. He had seen a place like this before. It was called a 'pet shop', he thought. The dog then resorted to trying to pull off the red band around his neck. He hated that thing. It had a piece of metal with words engraved on it in a loop attatched to the band. It said his name on it, and also several things hid did know what they meant, why they were there, and why the thing bothered him so much. 'Well, at least they got my name right,' he said. The dog looked at it again. 'Inuyasha' was the only thing he could make out on it without hurting his neck to much from bending it. 'I'm tired,' he thought. Inuyasha turned three times, flopped down, and went to sleep.

Kagome had just arrived at the pet shop and already heard barks and meows and growls and all other kinds of animal noises. She came up to the desk. "I'd like a dog, please," she said to the employee. "Alright, right this way," he said, smiling. He lead her down a small hallway and into a large room. "Hope you find one you like," he said before leaving. 'Okay,' Kagome thought,' I'll give them all a chance.' She walked down the rows of dogs, stopping to see each one, before she found one that fitted what she wanted; it was a small, black, female poodle. But Kagome kept looking until she saw the huge silver dog. "Wow, you're pretty!" she admired him.

'Oh my God. Is it really… No, it can't be Kagome. But her scent and her looks…' Inuyasha thought. But it was Kagome, with her scent of lavender and many other things he didn't recongnize. 'It is her,' he breathed slowly. And she had stopped at his cage! Kagome was looking right into his golden amber eyes. Inuyasha sat up and looked right back at her.

Kagome had made up her mind after looking at all the dogs. Even though he reminded her of a… certain someone, she would buy him. She went back out of the room, through the hall, and back up to the employee. "Have you decided?" he asked with a smile. "Yes," Kagome answered, leading th eway back to Inuyasha's cage. "Ah, you want him? Are you sure? He's kind of dangerous,' the employee said. "It's okay," Kagome assured him, and he went to go get Inuyasha's leash. Meanwhile, Kagome bent dow to the dog's level, which wasn't very far, the dog was huge; and let him sniff her hand. "Oh, you are a pretty boy," she said, admiring him again. Inuyasha sat down and puffed out his chest. The compliment made him proud, especially coming from Kagome. Any comment from her was special, even if it was a bad one. Soon the employee cam back with a leather-covered chain and said, "Ma'am, are you sure you want Inuyasha?" The name struck Kagome; she hadn't even bothered to check h9is collar's tag. "Yes, I'm sure," she said anyway. The employee carefully got Inuyasha out of his cage and attatched the lash to the hoop on the collar. He handed the leash to kagome and said, "Here you gp, Ma'am. Take good care of him, and if he botes, be sure to bring him back."

Kagome walked out, leash in hand. "Well, Inuyasha, I guess I can't change your name. Even though I'd like to," she sighed.

"Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" Kagome announced, walking through the door way and taking off her shoes. "Oh! Oh! Oh! What did you get? What's it's name?" Souta came rushing out of his room, half wild with excitement. "It's a dog," Kagome calmly ansered, "and _his_ name is Inuyasha."

Well, I'm pooped. Tell me how it was!


End file.
